


Road Trip

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Past Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: After surviving everything that happen with Poppy, Merlin and Roxy goes on a road trip together.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).

> Today's prompt is *drumrolls* you guessed it! Road trip!

They’ve been on the road for five days when Roxy throws him the keys to the car they  _ borrowed _ from Statesman.

Merlin catches them of course, his reflexes just as sharp as ever. He doesn’t think much of it in fact, not until he’s about to open the door to the driver’s side and then he stands their, frozen.

Roxy stops on her side of the car too, looks at him above the roof of the car. Her expression is carefully blank as she waits for him to speaks first.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

“Why not?” She challenges him like she never would have done back when she was a recruit.

“My prosthe-”

“-tic legs are working just fine from what we’ve seen so far.” She cuts him off, not unkindly, but with a tone that brooks no argument. Once, not even a month ago, he doesn’t think there would have been such steel in her voice. But a lot changed in that month and he’s not the only one who went through trauma. He’s not the only one learning to live with what happened. “Ginger told you to test them out thoroughly. Except if you plan never to drive again, you have to do this at one point.”

She doesn’t climb in the car after saying her piece however. In the end, it’s still his decision. She still respects him. Still loves him.

She’s never said it, but her action speaks louder than any word ever could. After all, the first thing she did once she was released from the hospital was to find where he had disappeared to with Eggsy with next to no clue. She even succeeded where him and Eggsy did not, infiltrating Statesman’s HQ without anyone the wiser until she had found Merlin in an infirmary bed.

And she had been the one to orchestrate their little impromptu road trip, after he had told her he felt like he was going crazy stuck in his room with nothing much to do.

He’s reminded quite suddenly that for a time there, he thought she had been dead.

It had been somewhat easy to forget as he was dealing with his own problems. Easy to not think back on the other reason he had stepped on the mine that had cost him his legs. He doesn’t regret it, the decision a choice he would have made whether or not he had known Roxy was alive. But it had been just that little bit easier to sacrifice his life when he had thought he would never know if Roxy would have agreed to come live with him when he would have finally asked her.

It’s been easy to forget when Roxy has been a constant at his side since she found him. When these past few days have been a bliss of comfortable silences in the car, breathtaking views and hands reaching in the dark of motel rooms, clinging to each other after nightmares neither of them wanted to talk about yet.

But it doesn’t change the fact that at one point, he believed he had lost her for good. That he would never hear her laugh again. Would never hold her in his arms again.

It’s a bloody miracle if they’re both here today, standing in a nearly empty parking lot, a car between them. And suddenly, it’s too much distance.

He climbs in the car, knowing she would do the same.

And if he puts the keys in the ignition, he doesn’t start the car yet.

Instead, he takes her hand in his, links their fingers together even as he tugs her close enough that he can give her a light kiss.

“I love you.”

He can see her beaming smile as he turns to finally start the car.

And even if he knows it won’t always be enough to chase his dark thoughts, today it’s all he needs.


End file.
